Rebirth of Danny 2
Redirected from Rebirth of Danny Chapter 6: Kurama's threat It's been a week since Kronos stole Kurama. Immediately, he began killing of ninja who were able to seal Kurama. Ikido and Taruto's whereabouts are currently unknown. The nations are in panic from this recent threat and have sent countless of ninja to fight, but they all failed. Danny suddenly wakes up on a bed. Bandages are covering his chest. "Ugh, where am I?" He asked. Hinata suddenly walks to him. "I didn't think you'd survive. You've been gone for a whole week." She said. "Hinata! And...a week!? What happened to me?" Danny asked. Hinata sighed and said, "Your injuries, you got stabbed with a sword. You're lucky to still be alive. Anyway we are in a safe zone. I'll tell you all the details later. First, let's have some breakfast." -Outside, a large boom was heard, and it was Kronos Yakushi and Kurama- "Come out, Danny Uzumaki, come out come out wherever you are." -He laughs and fires a Tailed Beast Ball near the house, causing a lot of damage- Hinata quickly grabbed Danny's arm and ran to the basement. "Don't worry, this basement is chakra proof and tailed beast proof. Also, no one can sense our chakra. We'll be safe here. Just let Kurama go somewhere else." She said. -When they go to the basement Katsuo and Kon are waiting there for them, and hands Danny a note- Danny grabs the note and reads it. Hinata frowns and asks, "And you two are?" -The note reads of the Akutsuki siding with Sesshōmaru and trying to hunt down Ikido and Taruto- "That'll be all." -they vanish in thin air- Hinata's eyes widen when she reads the letter but Danny does not notice. Danny looks at Hinata and says, "They were apparently some secret ANBU spying on the Akatsuki. I asked them to help me find information on them and see if they have any clues on to where Taruto and Ikido are. Apparently, they do not know yet." Hinata sighed and said, "Oh, what a relief. Anyway, there's an orb here that allows us to see how the town outside looks." Hinata leads Danny to the orb and they examine the scene. -The scene shows Kronos and Kurama destroying the town- "Use the Tailed BEast Ball!" -HE does, and in doing so destroys the entire village and a ring around the border of the village- Danny punches the orb, breaking it, but it still works. "How can we let this happen!? People are dying and we are just hiding! We need to stop this threat!" Hinata sighs and says, "I know how you feel, but we can't do anything. All we can do now is wait here until the threat outside stops. After a little while, we'll go check outside." -Stuck to chains, a boy being torchered is there, crying his eyes out, bleeding everywhere- "Come out now, Danny, or this boy will be torchered to his very own end." Kronos said. "I'm sorry, but if there's one thing a man once thought me, life is precious." Danny said as he went outside. "I'm here." He said. "Well hello, Danny." -The boy disintegrates into fies, and with that, Kurama charges- "You...you...LIAR!" Danny screamed out. The last time he got angry, he blacked out. He thought it was some short of power. However, when Danny got really angry this time...nothing happened. Danny began to run away from Kurama, hoping to escape. -Tails wrap around Danny, squeezing him- "Now, if I just seal the 9-tails into you, I would've created the perfect monster. I'll do that now." Kronos said. -He starts using a seal technique, and starts sealing the 9-Tails into him- It is revealed that Danny was a puppet. A note on the ground says, "Sorry, the real Danny was never here. I made a puppet that looked like and had the same mind and emotions as Danny. Fooled you! The real Danny is dead. Signed: ANBU" There is also not a single trace of chakra coming from Danny anywhere. -Kronos laughs- "Well well, Taruto, Ikido, you've actually made a good joke!" -He exclaims and laughs- Hinata then comes out of the basement and walks towards Kronos. "Tell me. Since Danny is dead, your plan failed. What are you going to possibly do now?" She asked. "Do you know the man known as Bipolar Jugo? I will seal Kurama into him, and then, I will create the perfect monster and puppet!" -He laughs- Hinata smiles and says, "Do not underestimate the shinobi of this world. You may have caused a lot of trouble lately, but your reign of terror will soon be over." With those words, Hinata, who was also a puppet, drops on the floor. "Good puppets, not as good as mine though." Kronos said. -Puppets rise from the ground, made out of petrified wood- "Kill, everybody." Chapter 7: The War "Kill Everybody" was the declaration of war. With that, the fifth Shinobi war began. Taruto, Ikido, and Hinata were generals of the war. They formed an alliance with the Ninja Alliance temporarily. It is currently the third day of the war. The first day was a massacre of non shinobi in small villages. The second day was a peaceful day. Now the third day, Ikido is standing in front of a puppet division in grassy fields. -Atlas Yakushi walks in front of Ikido- "kido, Uchiha, give me your eyes..." "My, what is a kid doing in this war? And by the way, I'm not Uchiha. I suggest you stand down. Defeating this part of your puppet army should not take me that long." Ikido said. He disliked the fact of fighting kids, but he would have no problem in completing missions, if it means killing the kid. -Atlas's Mangekyō Sharingan activates- "Iron Sand World Method." -The spikes come down from the sky- Ikido smiled and used Chakra Enhanced Speed to begin quickly going directly into the puppet army, since it was close by. Ikido got scratched a few times, however. He used the puppet army as a shield as the spikes started going down. "My so many random people. Anyway, I pretty much dealt with the puppets on this side because of this kid's move. Though, I can tell this kid is going to be difficult to handle. Let's go." Ikido said. The one who Ikido was talking to was Bane Namikaze. "Random people eh? I don't exactly agree with you, but my god has ordered me to do what you ask. Let's get a move on. And one more thing. Keep up." -HE runs fast with Chakra Enhanced Speed- "also know, that I am a General in this war" he talks as he runs. Ikido uses the same technique to match his speed. When he got close to Atlas, he used Chakra Enhanced Strength to try to land a blow on the kid's face. -Atlas disperses into thin air- "Well, that didn't work, did it? We'll need to devise a new plan. -Void appears next to Bane- "Lord Chaos and Lord Erebus will see you now, Student Bane." Void says. "I'll be right there." -Void and BAne disperse- Ikido did not know who this random dude was, but he did not care. "Yo kid, you lost you puppets in this division because of your carelessness. Now tell me, how do you plan on dealing...with this!" Ikido said as he conducted some hand signs and began activating Uzumaki Sealing Technique. Ikido knew this was a stupid plan, but he just wanted to see how a kid deals with situations. -Back with Taruto and Shishinki and Taruto- "Lord Taruto, it is time..." "Yes. Ikido, it's time, forget the kid. This war will end with our next ultimate move." Ikido stopped the sealing and went next to Taruto and Shishinki. Taruto then conducted a hand sign, and a beast began to come out of the ground. "Behold the ultimate puppet. The war extinguisher!" Taruto screamed out. Shishinki, can you do the honors?" Taruto asked. "Of course, Lord Taruto." -Shishinki begins the hand signals- As Shis does the hand signals, the puppet begins to glow. It points one hand towards Atlas, and another at the sky, but before anything happens, the whole entire puppet disintegrates. Taruto's jaw drops and eyes widen upon seeing this. "SHISHINKI...HOW MUCH CHAKRA DID YOU GIVE THAT THING!?" Taruto screams. "Sometimes, you're absolutely pathetic and stupid, Lord Taruto." Shishinki said. -A glowing, golden version of the puppet rises outo of the ground- "Perfect." Taruto calmed down a bit and watched as the puppet pointed one hand towards Atlas and another at the sky. "Destrucción grande. Target, the war enemy." Taruto said. A light of chakra went towards Atlas, and another at the sky. The light at the sky then split into different parts and the parts went to each of the enemy army's divisions. One light was the biggest, the one headed for Kurama and his new master, Kronos. Upon touch, the light in the sky will seal Kurama and annihilate everyone else it touches, including Atlas. -Kronos and Atlas are helpless to dodge the attack, Kurama though disappears for the technique touches him; Shishinki speaks- "Lord Taruto, we have won." Hinata appears out of nowhere and walks to the group. "Ah, I see, the fourth member has arrived." Taruto said as he saw Hinata walk towards them. "If only the fifth one was here...where is he anyway?" Taruto asked. Hinata sighed and said, "My lord, you should really know the whereabouts of your own subordinates. He is on a mission right now. " Taruto laughed and then said, with a serious tone, "Well, we might have won, but to do so, we needed to sacrifice many people in order to make the puppet work. Now then, let's get going." Chapter 8: The Threat Continues After a whole month since the war has passed, the Ninja Alliance decided on a brand new way to test the skills of Shinobi around the world. They decided to start a brand new world tournament. This tournament involves 1000 participants. All participants must go through a preliminary round before getting to the actual tournament. The tournament is a regular tournament, where the eight participants must fight and win all three rounds. The winner of the tournament receives one billion ryo and the title of the best shinobi in the world. Taruto is standing in front of the preliminary building, appearing to be waiting for someone. -Shishinki walks up to him- "Lord Taruto, where is Lady Hinata and Lord Ikido? I guess it doesn't matter much, but, I have important details a news. Apparently, there are survivors of the 5th Shinobi War. We can't exactly deliver this information at this moment, "for the tournament will close and sacrifices for the puppet will be lost." "Hmm, if you are suggesting this is bad news, then you are wrong. Besides, the survivors must have been that kid and Kronos. Where are we at the moment? A world tournament! I'm sure they'll enter this tournament, so that gives us an opportunity. If they fail in the preliminaries, then they don't stand a chance. Anyway, Ikido is in the fields nearby, please retrieve him." Taruto said. -Shishinki walks to the fields- "Lord Ikido, Lord Taruto wishes for you to talk to him." Ikido looks at Shishinki and says, "Are you going to be entering the tournament? If you are, then I wish you good luck." With that, they both go back to the preliminary building, but it seems that Taruto already went inside. They both then walk inside and witness a huge line for the preliminary sign up. Taruto is last in line. "Why, hello there." Taruto says as Ikido and Shishinki walks to the line. "Well, I'll be joining then." -He puts on his disguise and alias, Hyperios- Ikido puts on a duck costume on and Taruto puts on a bunny costume now. After waiting for three hours, it is their turn. The man in the desk looks at the bunny, the duck, Hyperios, an ugly old man, and a mysterious man. He points to the mysterious man, and says, "Write your name here please. And then enter that door." He points to a door behind him. The man in particular was wearing a brown cloak and and spoke in a calm voice. "I'm not here to fight in this tournament." He spoke as he jumped out of the line and then turned to the man in the bunny costume. From above another man in a black cloak fell from the rafters and landed beside him. "Thats him in the duck costume." He spoke to the brown cloaked man. "Hmm well then lets have a talk Ikido." The brown cloaked man spoke to the duck-man. "My, well, looks like you got me." Ikido took of the duck costume. "Why are you here? I'm only here to have a fun time in this tournament. Is that too much to ask?" "I want to talk with you about all those plans you spoke of before. What are you hiding now?" The brown cloaked man replied. "Now when did I ever mention anything about plans? I don't recall saying such a thing to you." Ikido said. "Secret plans, secret organization, same difference. Just cut to the chase so I can be done with this." The brown cloaked man spoke again. Ikido smiled and said, "Alright, I'll tell you, but on one condition. You win the tournament. If you can do that, I'll answer any question you have. It's a simple deal, am I right? The other guy up there can also join if he wants. So, what will it be? Will you join or chicken out?" Ikido had this whole ordeal planned out. If these two men were to join, the tournament would get much more interesting. He also had an idea of who these two were, but he did not want to say anything about that. "Well, Lord Ikido, what trouble have you gotten yourself into now?" Shishinki asked. "Ikido I'm quite certain you know who we are and I'm quite certain I know who most of you are. I'm not really in the mood to play games here and I'm growing quite tired of this." The man spoke, still in a calm voice. "Unless you want this damn place to go up in flames I ask you to meet me outside so we can talk." With that the two cloaked men disappeared to the outside. "Lord Taruto and Shishinki, please stay here." Ikido said in a calm voice. He walked outside the building and looked at the two cloaked men. "Yes, I know who both of you are. If you came to kill Danny, he's dead already. So, there is no real point in you being here. Also, the secret organization already completed their goal, to defeat the ones who would start the Shinobi War. So, tell me, why are you here?" Ikido asked in a calm voice. He did not want to battle right now, so he planned on talking his way out of this. Both men removed their cloaks. "So we missed all the fun huh Hououza." Ryūza laughed."It seems so Ryūza." Hououza replied. Hououza then walked up to Ikido and looked directly at him. "So tell me then what were your plans, how did you fulfill them, and are all your of your enemies dead?" He asked him. Ikido was not laughing. "Like I said, we wanted to gain Peace. Danny was an experiment that had gone wrong. So, we still fought in the war. We ended up defeating the enemy through a powerful puppet that annihilated the enemy. Well, the puppets. We received intel that there are survivors of the war. We don't know who they might be, but we are investigating. To make the puppet that annihilated the army, we used the remains of all the enemy bodies we can find. We killed Danny because of his Dark Chakra. It was a threat to the world, so we had no other choice. I'm sorry that you were not able to kill him yourself." Ikido replied with a serious tone. "I currently don't care about Danny, I currently care about why the hell you appeared to me in the first place. It's your fault for involving us in this, so bring out your friends. Lets all say hello." He replied. "I only involved you because you were about to kill Danny. We couldn't let him die at the moment, so we needed to save him. Our goals are done, so you are not involved in this anymore. You can go home and let us have fun in this tournament." Ikido said with a calm voice. "I asked once and I'll ask again. Lets meet your friends." The man replied. Ikido sighed and walked inside the building and walk to his group. "He wants us, let's go." Ikido said. Taruto agreed without saying anything. "I want you to sign us up for the tournament Shishinki." Ikido said. Taruto and Ikido then walked out of the building and met up with Hououza. "So this must be the leader of your organization, Taruto Uchiha I presume." Hououza spoke to the new face. Taruto smiled and said, "Yes, well, used to. With the war over, we decided to just be friends. Of course, if the enemy appears again, we'll beat them, but we won't be part of any organization. We are now just trying to have a relaxing time inside the tournament, and that's all." -Shishinki signs Ikido and the 2 men up for the tournament- "Hmm. Lord Taruto, the problem I have spoken of has arrived. It will not harm, but it seems broken, more or less one of the puppets. I can't be to sure though, 'for this is all my Sharingan can see. Shall we take care of it?" Shishinki would then realize that he was talking to himself because Taruto was outside. -Shishinki dresses up like Helio and goes after what he thinks is a newly revived Danny- Now we leave Taruto, Ikido and their two "enemies" and go to Shishinki. "Yo Shishinki, exactly where is it that you are going in such a hurry?" A sudden voice says. When Shishinki looks at the direction the voice was coming from, and it was a boy. He stands up proud on a nearby branch of a tree, eating a banana. His eyes look directly straight at Helio's eyes. Nezia grabs two contact bottles from his pocket, takes off the contacts off his eyes, and his byakugan is revealed. This young one was not to be underestimated. "Nezia, ah, long time no see. Been off on missions? Anyways, I'm off to get rid of this problem Emperor Taruto and I are having." "Well, that problem that you are having. Do not go towards it. I can assure you it is not a problem for Taruto, and actually, it is for his great plan he has. Do not worry, just go on back to the tournament area." Nezia said. He finished eating a banana and got another banana and began eating it. It was obvious he liked bananas, and he had many other bananas in store to eat. "Even I have my own plans Nezia, don't order me around." "Alright, do whatever you want. Go on ahead, I don't care. I'm going to continue eating my bananas." Nezia said. With the sound of his voice, one can tell that he was serious. He showed a sense of calmness though while he was talking. It wasn't clear whether or not he cared what Shishinki's actions would lead to. All that was known was that he really enjoyed those bananas, considering he drooled when he was taking out another banana. -A few hours later; Shishinki is next to many dead Hyuuga, and he is blind thanks to the Mangekyō Sharingan; Nezia accompanies him, and implants 5 Byakugan in his right arm- Now then, before that sudden change of events, let's go back in time to a few hours earlier where the conversation of Taruto, Ikido and their "enemies" continues. "So your telling me that everything is over and your whole charade is done. How come I don't believe that this is over for a second. I mean seriously you all look over suspicious in your goddamn animal suits." Ryūza spoke out. "These animal suits are for the tournament, which I'm going to join now." Taruto said. As he looked back, the coliseum suddenly began to collapse. Taruto's jaw dropped and his eyes widen to the fullest. People were screaming everywhere and unfortunately, no one was able to escape the coliseum before it collapsed completely. Taruto looks back at Hououza and then notices that behind him...and army of puppets were killing everyone who approached them. They were massacring everyone. "Oh dear, not again." Taruto said to himself as he watched this bloody massacre. "So lets call a true on this argument until later. Crazy puppets come first." Hououza spoke, holding his hand out to Taruto. "I'll leave this to you guys. I have something else I need to worry about. Good day!" Taruto said as he used and Ikido left the immediate area without attracting the puppets. The puppets began to approach Hououza and Ryuza and began shooting poison arrows at the two. "Ok well fuck you too." Hououza shouted at them as he dismissively evaporated the needles using heat. "So you ready for this Ryūza?" he asked."Always." The man replied as the two charged the puppets unleashing a blaze of flames that burned them to cinders. Hououza looked up to see the still endless see of puppets. "Rye how man people are here?" He called out as he shot flames at the puppets. "None." Ryūza replied smiling as watched a few of his dragons burn through the puppets. He quickly de-summoned them as he knew what was to come. "Alright then I guess I can go all out." Hououza laughed as the very air around him wavered as two large phoenix wings shot from his back, in a flash the whole place was over 600 degrees and all of the puppets, along with the area were smoldering piles of ash. Hououza landed upon the ground as the wings returned to him and laughed "So that was fun." Everything was piles of ash, even the debris from the coliseum. No one was left standing but Ryuza and Hououza. However, suddenly, a demon like creature jumped out of the ground and looked at Hououza and Ryuza. In a demonic voice, the demon said, "Well, I didn't expect you to destroy the army so quickly. I am the demon of plasma, you're 600 degrees heat has no effect on me." "I'd assume that. Well luckily I have friends that can." He spoke with a smirk as a portal opened behind the demon, dragging it into it as malevolent laughter was heard from beyond. The demon was brutally ripped apart atom by atom on the other side and killed forever. "I enjoy that man." Ryūza laughed. When the battle was over, Taruto and Ikido arrived at the scene. "Oh my, we didn't get to have any fun. It sure looks like they destroyed the army, even the area and any civilians who happened to be around. Well, you're more psychotic than I am." Taruto said as he examined the battle scene. "I couldn't agree more with you." Ikido said. "Coming from the one who fled as soon as the battle began." Ryūza replied. "That's pathetic." "I had business to attend to Ryuza. Besides, we didn't let you guys get the chance to kill Danny so it was only fair to let you guys have the fun of eliminating an army. Is there anything wrong with that?" Taruto asked in a calm voice. "It's fair enough Ryūza, let them be." He spoke as he placed a hand in from of him. "I do see that however what business was this, could you tell me that?" He calmly stated. "I had to deal with a certain pest who's been annoying me. You see, it was in my shoe and I just needed to see what it was. Thus, I left the area to eliminate this pest." Taruto explained. "......" The pair just stared at the man in silence. "That is the stupidest excuse I've ever hear." Ryūza replied. "You're right, I lied. The true reason was that we knew the location of the one who controlled the puppet army. We had to go there and then we killed him. When we arrived, we saw that you guys finished defeating the army." Taruto said with more sincerity in his voice. "Why even use an excuse, seriously." Hououza replied. "You had nothing to hide except you killed an evil person. Anyway I'm glad this ordeal is over." "Now then, tell me, why are you still here? As you can see, there really is nothing to see here. Is there something else you want to find or do you want us to reveal more things to you?" Ikido asked. "If there is more to reveal then reveal it." Hououza replied "I'm sorry, but I just can't do that. Some things are confidential, you see. I can't go revealing everything I'm hiding. Secrets must remain secrets. So that is why I will not reveal more to you. Do you understand everything I am telling you Hououza?" Taruto asked in a calm tone. "I understand that your charade is still going on but nevertheless our work here is done for now. We'll be watching you guys." Hououza replied with a smile before disappearing along with Ryūza. "Ugh, finally, that's over. Lord Taruto, am I correct in saying that our newest member is about to join?" Ikido asked Taruto with a serious tone. Taruto smiled and said, "Yes, he is. I'm sure he's improved much greatly since we last saw him. I can't wait to test him out in a battle. It's going to be fun." Taruto was confident that this new person was going to provide much entertainment, and Ikido agreed. Chapter 9: New Member and New Threat ---- Narakukami, the triple clan child, waiting, waiting for his chance. Hinata..., betraying me... hmm. Your punishment... will be severe." -He says to himself- A day later after all these crazy events have passed, Ikido and Hinata was laying down on the grassy plains, looking at the skies. Hinata yawned and said, "Finally, a day off! But I'm bored. Why don't we do something fun for once. I know, we can destroy villages. Or maybe we can..." She was then stopped by Ikido who laughed and said, "No, we'll leave that to Taruto. Let's just enjoy our vacation. Nezia and Shishinki have also gone off on vacation, so Taruto is just trying to be alone for a while. We shouldn't affiliate with PS for now and just relax." "There you are, Hinata. Ikido too? Wow it has been a long time. I'm afraid I can't stay long, but I need Hinata to come with me." Narakukami said as he appeared in the grassy plains. Ikido looked up at Narakukami, sighed, and said, "Oh, it's you. I never thought you'd come back, but you did. As you can see, we're on vacation. Why don't you go somewhere else to spend your days off?" Ikido did not want random people messing up his free time with Hinata, not even anyone working under Taruto. Right now, the only two people he wants to see is Hinata right now, and Taruto whenever it is necessary. "Ikido, you know I can't do that. Just allow me to speak to Hinata for a moment. That is not a choice, it is an order. It would be nice if I could do this without a problem. Or I'll make one for you. 2 to be exact. Maybe 3 if you set me off further." Narakukami replied. "An order? Are you joking? Of all the members in this PS, I'm second in command and Nezia is third in command. You don't have the right to order me around. If you have something to say to Hinata, then I suggest you say it here. Got it?" Ikido asked, now irritated at the fact that Narakukami is messing up his vacation plans. "2nd in order? I see you think you're powerful. You don't even know what I'm about to deliver. You'll know when the time is right. If you want to stand in my way, there will be terrible bloodshed, and you're not the only one included. She s as well. So I suggest you just let me deliver the message to her in private. Got it buddy?" Narakukami said. Ikido hesitated and then finally agreed to letting Hinata go. Hinata pointed to a cabin up ahead and said, "It's empty, we could talk there." -In the cabin...- "Hinata it's been a long time. Remember, since you betrayed me. Betrayed me, and my 'heart'. You remember this, correct?" Hinata was now confused, how did she break this man's heart? She said in the most polite way possible, "What do you mean? I've never loved you and I barely even know you. My love is with Ikido. You know this, correct?" She had hoped this ordeal would end quickly so she can go back to Ikido, but it may not happen. -The man's eyes shine, and the Sharingan is activated- "You don't remember... well, it gets rid of you quicker anyways!" -Throws a punch at her- Hinata got knocked unconscious and her body dropped on the floor. Ikido, who was outside, lay on the ground and thought, "Something seems extremely wrong about this, but I'm sure Hinata can get out of it. She is a tricky woman, if he tries anything, he won't last long." Ikido had confidence in Hinata, but he had no idea what was going on in the cabin. -Narakukami walks out, and charges Ikido- Ikido watched as Narakukami charges straight for him. He conducted the seal of confrontation and breathed in and held his breath. He was doing this as he gathered chakra in his lungs for his next attack. When Narakukami got close, he emitted the fire out of his mouth causing a stream of fire to shoot directly towards Narakukami. If hit, Narakukami may be burned to a crisp. -Sushi jumps out, and kicks Narakukami into the flames- "Lord Ikido, are you alright? Also, where is Lady Hinata?" Ikido was confused about everything that was going on, but at least that situation was over. Ikido pointed to the cabin and said, "She's inside the cabin. Make sure she's alive or face judgement, got it? I can't have her dying if you know what I mean. Now, go!" -Sushi goes into the cabin and finds Hinata knocked out- "Hina- I mean, Lady Hinata! Are you alright?!" Sushi asks. Hinata wakes up and scratches her head in confusion and said, "Hey, what's going on? Who are you? Where's that other dude?" She was extremely confused, one minute she was talking to Narakukami and then the next, she wakes up on the floor with Sushi. "Lord Ikido! She's okay!" -Sushi screams- Upon hearing this sudden shout, Ikido quickly runs to the cabin to see if Hinata was hurt anywhere. After seeing that she was alright, Ikido sighed a sigh of relief and said, "Alright then. First things first. Narakukami has been dealt with easily, so you don't have to worry about him. However, there is something I want to get straight." Ikido glares at Sushi and asks, "So, why are you here? Surely you didn't choose this spot for your vacation and arrive right when Narakukami and I were gonna battle by mere coincidence. No, you're here for a completely different reason. Come on, spill it, why are you here?" -Sushi got up boldly- "At this point I'm third in command. I need to act more serious. So I will. Emperor Taruto wanted to send a message to you. Unfortunately, you burned. Second of all, the one you call Narakukami is not dead, and he was never here. You could actually never tell, because you can't tell the difference between Chakra flows like Emperor Taruto, Shishinki, Nezia, and I can. So don't sweat it." -He walks off with his vow, to act more serious- Ikido laughed and then asked, "What do you mean by that I burned? And second of all, it's been so long since I've seen Narakukami...if I ever saw him at all. I'm not going to remember his chakra flow and it's not like I'm hyuga. Finally, I always figured that Nezia was third in command, when did you become third in command?" -Looks back at him- "It means you burned the scroll, you damned idiot. Second muchacho, it doesn't matter if you can't sense chakra flow, because I know that, and third, Shishinki and NEzia are both third in command. I was makin a joke." It was then that Taruto came walking to them, Nezia right next to him. Taruto sighed and said, "Alright then, I want you all to report back to base. I'm going on a trip to an island to find something. Nezia here will bring a new member to you. Please show the member how we welcome new members. I trust you can all do it. Now, goodbye and good luck." With that, Taruto exited the area. Category:Ikido